international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Devin Vaughn
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: Devin Rose Marie Vaughn Birthplace: Australia Birth date: December 21, ''' '''Blood purity: Half-blood Species: Half-veela Mother: Karina Vaughn (dead) Father: Johnathon Vaughn ''' '''Siblings: Alex (24 years old), Taylor (22), Danielle (20) Other important figures: none (Both of her parents were only children) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Devin Rose Marie Vaughn was born to Karina and Johnathon Vaughn. Karina was a veela undercover as a muggle scriptwriter. John was the CEO of major wizarding record label, InimitableAttractions. Before Devin was born Karina also gave birth to three other girls. There names were Alex, Taylor, and Dani. They all lived in Australia. Taylor was a “lone-wolf” just like Devin. When Devin was younger she no interests in anything. She didn’t like sports, academics, or artsy stuff like painting. When she was 10 years old Karina died after someone accidentally shot her in a shooting practice area. This inspired Devin to write just like her mother did. Except, Devin didn’t write scripts, she wrote songs. Then late at night when all her siblings and her father were asleep she would steal his keys and skateboard to the recording studio. She would record her songs and sneaks them onto flashdrives and listen to them in her sleep. When Devin was 11 she also hit puberty and her magic started to show. Soon enough, IAM noticed how she was good student and her magic was showing. She got accepted into IAM. Her family was shocked that she got into IAM as Alex and Dani went to the Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages, and Taylor went to W.A.D.A. At IAM, Devin was lonely. She got the attention of many boys and she noticed it. She declined every single one of them though because she knows it’s because she’s half-veela. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Ambitious, Polite/Well-Mannered (around adults), Social independence, Mature, Considerate Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Distant, Gloomy, others can't be relied on, Sarcastic, Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Devin is a lonely person. She doesn't like to talk to other people and prefers to be alone. She has a major passion for song-writing and singing. She has a very sarcastic sense of humor. She say something sarcastic after almost every single comment made about her. Lots of boys fall for her but she rejects them. She doesn't like trusting other people. She's very polite when she's around adults, Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Devin has long chocolate brown wavy hair with bangs. She has dark brown eyes that are identical to the color of semi-sweet hot chocolate. She's average height at 5'5". She has a "perfect" nose. She wears layers and prefers to dress different from everybody else. She is portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens Student or Graduate: She is in the 12 grade and hasn't graduated. Roleplayed by: BeatriceMillerIsTheBest ''' '''Timestamp : 23:22, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm a Potterhead AND a Twi-hard. Gotta problem with that? That's right, Imma rebel. 23:22, December 24, 2013 (UTC) 12/24/13 Category:Approved